Neither Monster Or Mortal
by justanotherkiller
Summary: Happy fourth guys!
1. Running

Ok this is my first story so please no flames it's a crossover between hp and pjo might have some fable haven in it too any ways if u want to request a story pm me im always open for new things so don't hesitate to pm me :D

Disclaimer: I don't own pjo hp or fable haven Brandon mull, Rick Riordan, And J.K. Rowling

I was sitting on my fire escape and thinking about her annabeth I knew I loved her but a little voice inside of me kept saying "You don't love her you love the IDEA of her" and I was beginning to believe it I didn't know why but I hated it! When I was deep into my thoughts, I heard a very loud CRRACK I saw three kids running and running not looking back I knew that they were powerful and weren't mortal or monster."Hey!"I kept running so instinctively I ran after them.

I know it was short but I was rushed I hope u like it R&R please!!


	2. To my apartment

Well I couldn't help my self I had to up date it will be longer this time ill try and update every four days hope you like this chapter this is the one and only time I take the P.O.V. off of Percy so please don't be mad at me :/ .Special thanks to PedroCullenBloomTM for reviewing. Disclaimer: these stories belong to the geniuses Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling

Harry's P.O.V.

We were running from the death eaters when suddenly we all grabbed hands and kept running even though we found ourselves running in a dark back alley. I heard some one yell,"Hey!"Nevertheless, we just kept running we didn't care where just as long as we got away from the viscous death eaters.

Percy's P.O.V.

I was running along at a sprinting pace when I tripped into a puddle suddenly I felt a surge of energy and caught up to the strangers that were cloaked in black." Stop, I wont hurt you I swear." The strangers turned around to revile a boy who looked just like me except he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and emerald green eyes. Next to him were a girl with bushy brown hair also there was another boy with orange hair and freckles. "Hello," said the boy with the scar. I said to the boy with the scar "You're not mortal, are you?"." It depends, who are you?" was his simple reply. I uncapped riptide, my deadly ball point pen." What do you see in my hands? "I asked sounding lethal." A bronze sword," was his simple reply." good, my name is Percy Jackson and what is yours? "I asked capping riptide." my name is Harry Potter the girls name is Hermione Granger and he is Ron Weasley,"He told me pointing to the kid with the freckles." What were you running from?" I inquired. Ron looked at Harry and Harry nodded" Death eaters," he said with distaste."Wait,what exactly are death eaters?" I asked." we shouldn't talk here, lets go somewhere safe," said Hermione." come on lets go to my apartment." I said. They followed me to my fire escape and we went into the living room.

Hope you liked it please review please only constructive criticismJ. -flapjack iz da SHIZZZZZZZZZZZZ:) 


	3. Taboo!

Please do not be mad at me for not updating I had very bad writers block and no drive to write.

Ok first of all people im on the look out for a beta so contact me if u want to help my grammer improve!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned H.P. or P.J.O. but sadly, I don't Rick and J.K. own them :(

"Ok let me get this straight, you're good wizards that are running from an evil wizard called Vold-."I said before a loud voice rudely interrupted me." The name's taboo! Don't say it." screamed Hermione." Fine, fine, ok so you guys said that you needed a place to lay low for awhile right? "I said."Yea it would be nice to lay low and devise a plan away from Death Eaters and relax," said the boy that I learned to be Harry." That my friends is where I can help you im going away for the summer in about a day and I go to to camp half-blood protected by magical boundaries and the only way to get in is to be a demigod on the gods side of the war, go through a labyrinth that drives you mad, or be permitted by a demigod on the gods side. So you in?" Harries reply was simple "fine I guess well have to trust you then." okay then lets set you guys up with dinner and some sleeping material!" I said chipperly.

Of course not you crazies!

Reviews make authors happy so please review so ill have an actual drive to write!please!Sorry it was so short with the fourth coming up there's a lot to do!


End file.
